Whole
by Andyyyy
Summary: Urahara and his EVIL experiments... Read about how Ichigo and Shiro are separated and it is found out by the soul society that they are lovers! Please R&R! After winter war.malexmale ShiroxIchi Yaoi,lemon. Don't like, don't read! Sucky summary, good story
1. materialization

** A/n: I don't own bleach or it's characters! Tite Kubo would be appalled if I did! Have fun reading!**

Ichigo collapsed on the bed and slipped into his inner world where his illicit lover Shirosaki Ogihci was waiting for him with an impatient look on his face.

"Ichigo..." He moaned, sounding almost pained. "Take me...it's been too long.."

"Its only been two days," the redhead said, looking exasperated. "But you DO have one large sex drive."

*This is a sex scene. I am appalled by my inability to write them, but I just don't have the experience so I have took out the original sex scene. Sorry, i just CAN'T write them*

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X

Urahara stepped into Ichigo's moonlit bedroom via the window, just to see the teen lying, seemingly sleeping or unconscious , on his bed. Urahara smiled at this, knowing EXACTLY what was happening in the berry's inner world. Then a saddened expression came upon his face. As he took off from the teen's window, he mumbled something along the lines of 'continuing with the plan without kurosaki's permission.'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Suddenly a giant quaking in interrupted Ichi and Shiro's...erm, "playtime."

"W-what's going on?"Ichigo yelled, suddenly alert.

A scream rang out, originating from the albino. Then, Shirosaki started dissolving.

"Shiro!" Ichigo cried, before leaving his inner world to find out what the hell was going on.

When Ichigo came back to his body, there was a HOLLOW standing right in front of him. Ichigo froze, and then he noticed..._it had HIS mask on!_

"Oh my gods...that's shiro..."Ichigo realized in horror.

As this epiphany ran through his mid, he realized that he will have to fight-and KILL- Shiro to save himself. What should he do?

**A/N: Darn! It turned out to be WAY too short! SO SORRY about the length(no pun intended) Oh well. How did you like it? R&R please! I won't post the next chappie until I get 5 reviews!**

**Shiro: That's cruel, H.**

**Me: Why?**

**Shiro: because you may have so few viewers that there'll only be, like, three people who WANT you to continue**

**Me: *Gasp!* That is truly mean shiro! Now I'll have to torture ya..**

**Ichigo: Apologize so we can have a happy ending!**

**Shiro: Fine...sorry, H. **

**Me: I forgive you!**

**Shiro: Review or else!**


	2. Whole

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but lost my paper copy of the story, plus I had to design a CD cover for a mix CD for my friend's birthday present. AND I got a new puppy! She is SO cute; her name is Shelby and I luvs her :3 Also, I don't own bleach :( R&R **

Urahara was deeply upset. He was upset because, for the first time in his life, he was questioning his own actions. SHOULD he have waited to ask Kurosaki about his plan? It did affect the boy after all. Hat n' Clogs' plan was to see if reiatsu could be separated and then rejoined with a being. Interrupting his own musings was the sudden burst of hollow reiatsu coming from Ichigo's house.

'Uh-oh.'

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X

Ichigo was extremely unsure of what to do. I mean, this was his _lover. _Then, Shiro(THE HOLLOW-Ichigo wouldn't think of it as the same being as his lover)roared as another Shinigami, Rukia, showed up. Just as Rukia was about to attack the hollow, Ichigo blocked her, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Ichigo, what-" Rukia started to ask, angry and confused, before she was cut off as the berry slammed the hilt of his zanpakuto against her temple, knocking her unconscious.

Shi-THE HOLLOW-watched in curiosity as the orange haired shinigami knocked out his midget of a friend, wondering why the hell he would attack his supposed ally. Then, Ichigo approached the hollow. It tried to attack the teen, but Ichigo was too quick, dodging the blow. After, he did the unexpected; Ichigo KISSED the hollow on his mask. The hollow, who at first looked confused, suddenly gasped as it suddenly regained it's memories.

Shocked, the hollow whispered one word, framed as a question: "Ichigo?"

Said person, whose eyes were tearing with happiness at not having to hurt his loved one, also responded with one word, his voice choked. "Shi..ro?"

THen, they both nodded and smiled at each other tenderly.

Little did they know, however, that Rukia had woken up right before Ichigo kissed Shiro, and had been too shocked to move. Now she was repulsed. The midget was about to speak, but the hollow did something inexplicable; it tore off its own mask, revealing a face exactly like Ichigo's. The hollow started glowing, and reverted back to a humanoid shape.

At that moment, Rukia jumped up, scaring the crap out of Ichigo and Shiro, and started talking.

"Explain yourselves!" She shouted, then closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. WHen she opened her eyes you could see pain reflected in their violet depths. "Never mind. There is no excuse for behavior such as this. Ichigo, if you don't kill that hollow immediately I will take you to soul society where you will be marked as a traitor and killed."

Shiro and Ichigo shared a look. "I will not killed Shiro. Goodbye, Kuchiki Rukia." And with that, ichigo and Shiro shunpoed out of the window.

Before Rukia could do anything, Chad, Ishida and Orihime all burst into the room, looking slightly winded. At the sight of the three of them, Rukia visibly relaxed, thinking they came to help her.

She was dead wrong.

As Chad restrained her, Ishida aimed his bow at her, while Inoue just kind of stood there trying to look important...

` "Explain yourselves!" Rukia Shrieked, but not moving because she knew how accurate the Quincy could be with a bow.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ichigo and Shiro landed in an isolated area of a nearby forest; they looked at each other fearfully they never expected this of all things to happen.

"It doesn't matter because it will be fine as long as we're together because we love each other." Ichigo firmly stated. It was cliche, but true.

Shiro smiled softly at that, then for the first time he says softly, "I love you too."

A lot of things happened really fast after those words were uttered.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and Shirosaki screamed, his voice echoing all around their small clearing. When the light cleared, Shiro was writhing in pain on the ground, screaming. His body was changing. The mask that he had put back on was slowly dissolving, permanently. All signs that he was a hollow-his marking and tail-disappeared also. Then his hollow hole faded away completely, and Shiro stopped screaming and lay still. Before Ichigo remembered that Shiro was a hollow, and therefore DEAD, he started checking his vitals. But what he felt amazed him. Shiro had a BEATING HEART. The berry was extremely confused as to what happened as he looked down at his unconscious lover. It was then that Ichi decided to go to Getaboshi(A/N: that means Sandal-Hat or Hat N' Clogs in Japanese) for answers.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X

Inoue told Rukia how 'Shiro-kun' was Ichigo's Inner hollow had been materialized due to one of urahara's experiments and that he called them over to sort this out and prevent confusion, which they were a little late for.

Rukia looked confused, then she asked "WHy did he protect it so fiercely then? I thought he hated it."

"Well, uh, Ichigo and Shiro are...uh...lovers." Chad explained haltingly, a light blush lighting his face.

At that, the Shinigami collapsed-or tried; Chad held her up.

'Well, that answers that.' Rukia thought meekly.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~~X

**A/N: UPDATE! Hope you enjoyed, Glad its longer than the last one! Don't forget, review please!**

** Ichigo: You hurt Shiro. It better be worth it or I'll go bankai on your ass.**

** Me: It is! It is! I promise! Oh, and Shiro, I DID Get more reviews than three. Take that!**

** SHiro: It's only cuz they pity you**

** Me: Grrr...That's it! I'm gonna let soul society take you away and then that wackjob of a twelfth squad captain can dissect you.**

** Ichigo: Don't give me Another reason to want to kill you...**

** Me: Fine, fine! Don't hurt me,**

** Ichigo: Review or I'll go bankai on YOUR ass**

** Me: And sorry for any typos!**


	3. Answers and Confrontations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of whole. There will be one more after this, with what is hopefully a fairly good sex scene.**

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's with an unconscious Shiro in his arms, looking for some answers.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara cried, waving that ridiculous fan in front of his face and battering his eyes like a love struck girl. "Have you come to buy some of my marvelous~ pro~ducts? Oh, and you've brought a guest!" He adds, seeing the (unconscious) albino in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo sweat dropped at Urahara's lunacy, but quickly became serious at his mention of Shiro.

"No, you dimwit, I came here looking for answers, and this-" he replied, motioning towards the unconscious body,-"Is Shiro, my inner hollow."

"Ah, so my experiment succeeded!" He cheered, his flailing reminiscent(again) of a teenage girl.

"Your...experiment? You crazy old man,what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I was curious as to whether reiatsu could be separated from the body, and then rejoined. Since your hollow is a place your power comes from, he was separated from you. Yay! I'm so glad it worked! I'm so glad it worked!" What he didn't say that the experiment was directed toward Ichigo alone, and specifically at his inner hollow; that was why Zangetsu didn't materialize.

"Urahara..." Ichigo growled, not seeing the holes in Hat-n'-Clogs story. "I swear, if you weren't such a know-it-all, I'd go bankai on YOUR ass..."

"And what do you need an answer ABOUT, Ichigo...-Kun~" Urahara asked, feigning innocence and just overall being annoying.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Ichigo knew pursuing the matter more fully could possibly endanger Shiro, however, so let it drop...for now. "Shiro's turned into a human. Can ya give me any theories on that, Mr. _Tensai._" Ichigo asked, putting a lot of sarcasm on the tensai(**A/N: tensai means genius)**.

Urahara actually looked puzzled for a minute, then thought of what could have caused such a thing to happen. He only found two possibilities. "Well, Ichigo, it could be the effects of the human world, or..." He gave Ichigo a mischievous grin, "Something could have given him a heart, turning him into a human.

Suddenly, SHiro coughed violently and sat up, eyes wide.

"I-I herd wha' ya said, Getabosh' an' I thin' it's the second one."

Before anyone cold say anything, rukia came bursting into the house, with Orihime, Ishida and Chad following right on her heels. Orihime was farthest behind.

"G-gomen, Kurosaki-kun, she..got..away." Orihime panted, slightly out of breath and looking upset.

Just as Ichigo was about to offer words of comfort to the crestfallen girl, Rukia said one phrase that horrified them all: 'I called Soul Society. They're coming for Ichigo."

X~X~~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

As everyone is frozen with shock, a senkai gate appears, and out step the Captains and Vice captains of Squad six and Squad ten: Abarai Renj, Kuchiki Byakuya, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Hitsugaya Toshiro. They've come to take the 'traitor' into custody, although I doubt the whole of Soul Society could capture the berry. Ichigo's friend Renji and Matsumoto, a.k.a 'boob lady', look sad but determined, while Byakuya seemed apathetic as ever. Toshiro looked slightly angry, but there was a curious gleam on his eyes.

"We've come to arrest-," Byakuya started, but was interrupted by a certain blonde.

"Who have you come to arrest when there is no crime?" Urahara asked, feigning innocence(geez, he sure does that a lot).

"What in the world are you talking about, you crazy geezer? Kurosaki's been accused of protecting a hollow. Why the hell would anyone make a false claim like that against a known war hero!" The young Taicho exclaimed, looking incredulous, angry at the shopkeeper for even suggesting such a thing.

"My, my, you're touchy Whitey-chan!" Urahara teased brightly, and before said Whitey interrupted, the blond resumed his explanation. "The charges WERE true, before the hollow changed into a human." A touch of awe entered his voice at the end of his explanation. Then, Getaboshi stepped aside to reveal Shiro.

Everyone(excluding Ichigo) gasped at the sight of the now Hollow turned human.

"Massaca(A/N: roughly translates to 'it can't be')..," Rukia whispered. The other four Shinigami just look confused.

Just then, Shiro woke up. Seeing this new development, The shinigami immediately unsheath their Zanpaktou and point them at the throat of the former hollow.

"Explain yerself hollow," Renji growled.

"Easy. I'm now a Human thanks ta Ichi 'ere." Shiro said, patting the teen's leg. When Shiro moved, four swords pricked his throat, thanks to four irritated Shinigami. Before the swords could actually hurt the albino, Ichigo Intervened.

"Stop!" The teen cried, stepping in front of his lover, pushing the swords away in the process. Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"So it's true! You DID defend the hollow!" Toshiro cried.

"He isn't a hollow!"

"I ain' a hollow!"

Ichigo and Shiro protested at the same time, making them laugh and causing some of the tension to leave the room.

"Let me explain!" Urahara stated hastily, since all the Shinigami looked confused and mutinous. Urahara explained all that had happened, including the, erm, love affair. They all looked stunned(Yep, even stick-up-his-ass Byakuya). Then...Renji and Matsumoto cracked Identical Cheshire Cat grins(It would have been funny if it hadn't been so scary).

"So Ichi...yer gay?" Renji sniggered. "But yer toppin' him ne, Ichigo, RIght?"

Rangiku only said, "Ooooh! Now I know four gay guys!" and squealed. Ichigo did a double take on that part.

"Four?..Who?" Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion of who the other two were, but didn't say anything.

"Oh! Byakuya and Ren-," Rangiku started, but was stopped when Renji had a violent coughing fit, for the sake of himself and a certain blushing 6th Captain.

"Renji! Are you okay?" Matsumoto shouted, while the 6th squad captain was trying to get over his blushing so he could speak.

"Oh, Renji, YOUR gay? Are YOU toppi-"

"That's enough." Byakuya stated, his usual stoic manner returned, "Since we found out our source-" He shot a glare a Rukia "-had been misinformed, and there is no crime or traitor, we must leave." After that, Kuchiki Taicho swiftly opened a senkai gate and stepped through it, but not before Ichigo called out to him.

"With you getting pounded into every night, Byakuya, has that stick up your ass gotten looser or is it now wedged up higher that before!" Ichigo shouted, earning a few laughs, an indignant shout of protest from Rukia, and a glare from Renji. After that, all the higher classed Shinigami left, earning a sigh of relief from all but Rukia.

**A/N: I'm gonna leave it at there for now. The last chapter will wrap the story up. I'm REALLY sorry it took so long for me to get this up, but child services(I am a thirteen year old girl) had been called to my house, and now I have a counselor, and he wouldn't like it if I wrote this kind of stories. I apologize for the american stick-up-their-ass government( looks like they and Byakuya have something in common). Anyway, hope you like my story!**

**Me: Shiro? How was it?**

**Shiro: Great! Can I live with Ichi in the Human world now?**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Ichigo: I too liked it. And Byakuya actually had some sort of emotion!**

**Shiro" Ichi, ya pwned tha' guy**

**Ichigo: Thanks. Hey, can I pound into Shiro yet?**

**Shiro: Hey!**

**Me: Soon, very soon.**

**Ichigo: Good. And, Shiro, you KNOW you want me to.**

**Shiro: Yer right. SO review, or else you won't get to see Uke Shiro!**

**Me: and sorry for any typos!**


	4. Finale

After scolding Rukia on how she should trust her friends more, to which she replied snappily, Ichigo thanked his friends and went home, an unusually quiet Shiro following behind him.

Walking into the house, the berry was so lost in thought he didn't notice the increasingly lustful looks Shiro was sending his way. As Ichigo made his way into the bedroom, he was tackled by an albino who was feeling VERY sex deprived.

"Ichi~! Fuck me! now!" Shiro half growled, half whined, and Ichigo instantly hardened, not realizing how much he could have lost because of Urahara...his love...his hollow...his powers...but right then, he didn't care, because he was hard and felt the need to dominate a certain albino.

He grabbed said man, and dragged him to the bed, flinging him on to the sheets, earning an eep. Clothes flew everywhere as the need to feel each other skin on skin became unbearable.

Ichigo grabbed Shiro's faced and slammed their lips together, tongues twisting together as if trying to devour each other.

Then, Ichigo traveled down Shiro's throat, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Shiro moaned, arching his back slightly as Ichigo wrapped his tongue around the pert pink bud on Shiro's chest. Then, that talented tongue traveled farther down, briefly dipping into Shiro's belly button, before reaching his intended destination.

The berry's tongue wrapped around the head of Shirosaki's member, causing the albino to cry out in pleasure. Then, Ichigo engulfed Shiro's member with his mouth, simultaneously sucking and sliding his tongue along the vein on the underside of Shiro's cock. Shiro bucked into Ichigo's mouth, causing the teen to deep throat him.

"Aawwwaaa..I-Ichi..as awwwesome as this is, i want t-to feel you inside of meeeeeeeeeeee." Shiro moaned, panting.

"O-okay." Ichigo said, positioning himself; they didn't need any lube, as Shiro liked it rough.

The berry thrusted into the squirming body beneath him, covered in a sheen of sweat. Shiro cried out as Ichigo's member embraced his tight heat, reaching deep within him. The teen stilled, letting Shiro get used to the fullness he had to go through.

The albino panted, his flushed and naked body trembling, trying to get used to the odd(but not unpleasant) sensation of Ichigo inside of him.

"Guh..i-i'm reah-ahh-dy. M-moo-AAH-move." Shirosaki grunted out, trying to think straight. Ichigo just nodded in confirmation as he slowly pulled out, making Shiro shiver in anticipation. Suddenly, Ichigo slammed back into the writhing body,skimming against the blonde's prostate.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The albino screamed, pleasure coursing through his wiry body, the wall of muscles surrounding Ichigo fluctuating.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" The teen moaned, head thrown back, face flushed, looking wanton.

Ichigo angled his hips so he could hit that bundle of nerves again, then thrust back in, dead on the albino's prostate this time. "A-again!"Shiro cried, swaying his hips suggestively.

Unable to resist such a sight, the orange head thrust in, hips still angled to hit his lovers prostate. Ichigo thrust in over and over, causing a seemingly never ending series of moans to come fromhis lover's mouth.

"I-I'm close!" The albino moaned, pushing back against Ichigo's member.

The teen moaned again, then reached his hand in between Shiro's legs to wrap around the teen's neglected member, pumping him in time with his own thrusts. The dual pleasure was too much for the flustered teen, and very soon he came, come spurting on both of their chests. Then, he clenched tightly around the berry, making him cry out and come as well.

They both collapsed back on the bed, Ichigo slowly pulling out of his lover

"Th-that was ama..amazing," He breathed out, exhausted.

"y-yeah,"Ichigo replied, just as softly.

Slowly, they fell asleep, holding each other tightly, knowing they could face whatever would happen.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Ah, and a sex scene to end my first official story. as it turns out, i can write sex, but i can't write the foreplay for shit. oh well. I hope you liked my story! **

**Shiro: That story sucked ass, H.**

**Ichigo: I don't quite agree with you there, Shiro. Yes, the plot sucked-**

**H: Hey!**

**Ichigo: but at least i got to top you, Shi.**

**Shiro: That was so not cool! I am ALWAYS on top!**

**Ichigo: Are not!**

**Shiro: are too!**

**Ichigo: NOT!**

**Shiro: TOO!**

**H: Shut up! You can both go and top that transvestite Luppi!**

**Shiro: *Glances at Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *Glances at Shiro***

**Both: Okay! *run off to hunt down luppi***

**H: Geez...well, please review! pleasepleaseplease! Sorry for any typos! Also, i have a poll on my profile for what i should write next-i would love your opinion!**


End file.
